Microfracture procedures are used to improve the feasibility of cartilage restoration. The goal of a microfracture procedure is to produce in a controlled fashion small fractures within the bone underlying a cartilage deficit. Bone marrow is stimulated through creation of such fractures, which promotes the release of healing cells and signals molecules that improve and direct cartilage growth.
Microfracturing is typically performed using a microfracture awl, which normally comprises an elongated spike that extends from a handle in similar manner to a scratch awl used in woodworking. The sharp tip of the spike is axially driven into the bone by hammering the proximal end of the handle in the longitudinal direction of the spike. While such awls can be useful, the shearing forces generated when driving such an awl create the opportunity for unintended cartilage damage. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to have an alternative microfracture awl for microfracture procedures.